Not Like This
by Erin.Lindsay.CPD
Summary: Everything seemed to be going good for the Chicago PD Intelligence Unit. They had the funeral for Jin and things started to feel like they were going back to normal. But when horror strikes, and one of their own is a target, can they rely on the help of Firehouse 51 to possibly save the lives of their own. Or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Erin looked over and chuckled at the look on Jay's face. For once, she let him drive. They were going to grab lunch and he had begged her to let him drive them to his favorite burger place. Maybe it was her hunger affecting her head, but for some reason she said yes, and tossed him the keys. Ever since, he's had this goofy smile on his face. Erin's phone buzzed and she looked down. "Voight." She was about to answer it when she heard a yell and suddenly felt a sharp pain on her right side of her body. Everything slowed down. Everything was spinning. Everything was numb. Part of her felt like she was on a rollercoaster and part of her felt like she was in a dream. Then as quickly as it started, it all stopped. She felt one last lighting strike of pain go all the way down her body and everything went black.

Jay saw it all happen. The truck coming from the right. Their car flipping a couple times before landing on the roof. He felt his legs pinned under the steering wheel and his seatbelt was stuck, leaving him hanging almost upside down apart from his head, laying on the roof of the car, which was now on the ground. He looked to his right and saw that Erin's seatbelt was gone, along with almost the entire passenger door and she was laying on the overturned roof. There was blood coming from a large wound on her head and he could see cuts on her cheek. The next thing he noticed, was that she wasn't moving. "Erin." He said. "Erin." A little louder this time. He reached over and toucher her shoulder, shaking her a bit. "Erin? Erin! ERIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Leslie Shay was out and about, getting a cup of coffee after she finished her lunch and was walking towards her car when she heard screeching breaks and a loud crash. She shoved her coffee in a strangers hand and took off running, ignoring the persons questions. She turned the corner and saw a truck, the front end, crushed drive away. "Hey!" she yelled at the truck, it doing absolutely no good as it sped off, leaving the grey car upside down, the people inside trapped and alone.

Shay looked around and tried to rack her brain. "Hey! You guys! I need your help!" she yelled and ran over to two men who had ran over when they heard the crash as well. "I'm a paramedic, I need your help!" she said. The men nodded. "Anything." "Just stop traffic. Stop the traffic and call 9-1-1!" she patted one of their arms as they nodded and went to stop the cars along the side streets.

Shay took a deep breathe before running over to the over turned car, slowing down to see if there was any gas dripping or sparks coming from the car. She looked inside, squinting to try to see throught the smoke. "What the?" She said as she saw a familiar brunette where the passengers seat should be. She then heard a voice yelling. "Erin! Erin!" _Erin?_ Shay thought to herself. Then it all suddenly dawned on her. Detective Erin Lindsay, from Chicago PD's Intelligence team. And Kelly's girlfriend.

"Erin!" Shay yelled and ran over to the car. She got on her knees and looked in. "Shay! Shay! You gotta help her!" Jay said, still touching Erin's shoulder. "Okay. Jay. But you have to listen to me." Shay said, trying to sound as calm as possible. "Shay! Help her! She's not waking up!" Jay yelled, in an absolute panic. "JAY!" Shay screamed. Jay finally stopped talking and looked at her. "I will help her. But you have to tell me what happened first." She said, checking Erin's pulse and sighing when she felt one.

Jay started to tell Shay what happened as she got her phone out. "Shay, where the hell are you? We just got a call." Gabby said in the other end. "I know. I was here when it happened." Shay said. "What?" Gabby said, shocked. "Dawson listen to me. You need to get your ass over here as quickly as possible." "Why? Shay, who's that talking in the background." "It was Lindsay, Gabby. Lindsay and Jay were in the accident. Hurry up!" she hung up the phone and shoved it in her pocket.

"Jay. Help is on the way. They're gonna be right here. Are you hurt?" she asked, moving Erin's hair away from her face. "No. I don't think so." Jay said, his voice quivering for the first time since the accident. "Erin? Erin, can you hear me?" Shay asked, touching the side of her face. Just then, Erin started to move. "Erin?" Jay asked, touching her shoulder again. Erin's face scrunched up in pain and her arm came up and she grabbed Shay's. "Erin. Look at me." Jay said, and Erin opened her eyes.

"Oh my god." she said. "Lindsay. Hey.." Shay said, her voice sweet and calm. Erin looked at her. "Shay." "Erin. Where does it hurt. The ambulance is on the way, but you have to tell me where it hurts so I can try to help as much as I can until Gabby gets here." Erin took a couple breaths. "My arm... my arm..." is what she managed to get out. "Okay. I'm gonna unzip your jacket aright?" she asked and started to take it off after Erin nodded. Erin looked over to Jay. "Jay. Jay, you're bleeding." she said, reaching over, touching his face where the blood was. "Erin, it's just a cut. I'm fine. Just focus on telling Shay where it hurts okay." Jay said, tears threatening to leave his eyes and she looked at Erin's pale and bloody face.

Then they heard sirens. Firetruck sirens and ambulance sirens. "51 is here guys. They're gonna get you out, okay?"

_**Username change! So I changed my pen name from 'katelindtellez' to ' .CPD' cause I'm most likely just gonna be writing Chicago PD fictions here.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Erin screamed in pain as Shay touched her stomach. "Erin. What is it? What hurts?" Jay asked, concerned and looking around frantically for anyone from 51. "My side is killing me!" Erin said, as Shay lifted up her shirt. "Oh my god." Shay said, louder than she wanted it to come out. "What? Shay, what is it?" Jay asked, Shay, his hand grabbing from Erin's so she could squeeze it. Shay looked down at Erin's side and took a deep breath. There, sticking out of her skin was a large piece of glass from the passenger window. "Erin..." Shay started when she heard footsteps. "Erin! Erin!" she turned at looked as Kelly came running from the firetruck, Gabby running behind him, her medical bag." Shay moved aside a bit as Kelly got down next to Erin.

"Kelly." Erin said, as he grabbed her good hand. "Hey baby. You're gonna be okay, alright? Everything's gonna be okay." He looked up and saw Jay there. "Kelly." he looked down at her. "Kelly, you gotta help Jay. Get him out, Kelly." "Erin, I'm fine. Let them help you." Erin shook her head. Then Casey, Mills and Cruz came up. "Guys. Help get Halstead out from under the seat." Kelly said, still holding onto Erin's hand. They nodded and went around the car.

Erin gasped in pain once more and Kelly looked down. All he saw was blood. "Guys." he said, his eyes wide. "She's got a piece of the window stick in her side. She's losing blood quickly. We need to get her into the ambulance as quickly as we can." Gabby said to Kelly quietly. Kelly nodded and looked down at Erin, who was laying there, her eyes closed and her face as white as a ghost.

"Erin. Erin, stay with me. Talk to me Erin!" Shay said, touching her wrist and looking at her. Erin didn't respond. "Her pulse is really weak. We've gotta get her out of here, now." Kelly looked over to the side. "Alright, Jay. We're gonna cut you out, okay?" Jay nodded and put his arms out as they pulled back the steering wheel with a crowbar and cut the seat belt. Jay's shoulders came down on the car and they carefully got Jay out of the window of the car. "You're gonna be okay, Erin! They're gonna get you out of here!" he yelled as they laid him on a backboard.

Gabby, Kelly and Shay carefully moved the, what used to be, car door open slightly and got a c spine on her neck and carefully and slowly got Erin onto a backboard and up on a gurney. They were running to the ambulance when they heard a rough voiced yell and Kelly turned to see Voight pushing past the officers on scene. "That's my daughter!" he yelled. Antonio, Alvin and Adam weren't far behind him as they ran over to the ambulance.

"Jay is already on his way to the hopital. We've gotta get her there as quickly as possible. She's lost a lot of blood." Gabby said as they loaded Erin in the back. Kelly quickly got up in the back and Voight just stood there, his face turned red as he starred at Kelly sitting there. "You can come too, Hank. Quickly." Shay said, basically shoving Voight in the back and running to the driver's seat.

"We'll follow you in the cars! She's gonna be okay, Voight. She's Erin. She has to be." Alvin said to Hank, shutting the ambulance doors and banging on the window, watching the vehicle race off towards the hospital. "Let's go." Adam said, touching Alvin's shoulder and they ran to the cars, following closely behind the ambulance.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on! We're losing her!" Gabby yelled to Shay who was driving in the front. Hank looked at Gabby, tears in his eyes. "What can I do?" he asked. "Just sit tight." Gabby said. Hank did as he was told. "Come on, Erin. Stay with me." Gabby whispered to Erin as she removed the soaked bandages on Erin's side and Kelly handed Gabby some fresh gauze. He looked down at Erin's pale face, the oxygen mask covering most of it. Then someone's phone started ringing. "Yeah." Hank said, his rough voice soft and subtle. "Jay is here at the hospital and they're taking him into his room." Atwater said on the other end. "Okay. Thanks." Before Voight could hang up, Kim's voice came into his ear. "Voight. How's Erin?" she asked, her voice quivering. Hank sighed, "Not good." and he hung up as he heard a sop escape from the other side. A single tear fell from Hank's eye as he looked down at Erin. She was like his daughter he never had. He was always there to protect her. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her. Justin being in the military now, he would be all alone. Not even his team would fill the gap in his heart that would be empty if Erin didn't make it. He quickly wiped his cheek as other tears escaped his eye and grabbed a hold of Erin's good hand.

Kelly looked at Voight. This was the first time he'd ever seen this man show another emotion other than anger or even sarcasm. Kelly opened his mouth to try to tell Voight that he believed Erin would be okay, when he was cut off by a loud and continuous beeping noise. It took Kelly a minute before he realize what it was before Gabby said, "Shay, I'm losing her!" and she placed the defibrillator pads on Erin's chest. "Everyone clear!" The machine charged up. "Shocking!" Voight had to look away as Erin's body jumped up off the gurney as the charge when through her. The heart monitor didn't change.

"We're right around the corner, Gabby! Come on!" Shay screamed from the front seat. "Shocking a second time!" Gabby pressed the button. "Everyone clear!" Erin's body jumped up one more time. Everyone went silent. "Come on... come on, come on, come on." Gabby whispered watching the monitor closely. After a couple second, it started beeping normally, the ECG showing a steady heart beat. Gabby let out the breath she was holding and touched Erin's shoulder. "Attagirl." she said, smiling at Voight and Kelly. Kelly felt his eyes fill with tears as he smiled and touched Erin's hand. Voight put a hand over has mouth for a second and then sat forward to kiss Erin's forehead.

Shay slammed on her breaks at the hospital and they rushed Erin inside. The rest of the unit, minus Jay, as well as Burgess, Atwater, Platt and Laura were there waiting for them. Kim and Laura's eyes full of tears, clutching onto each other. Doctor Alec Willhite ran forward. "We lost her in the back of the ambulance for about 45 seconds, but she is so far stabilized. She's lost a lot of blood from a wound on her side and I believe her right arm is broken in a couple different places." Gabby said quickly as they rolled Erin past the unit who's faces went white as they saw Erin's pale and bloody body roll past them.

"Okay. Prep for emergency surgery!" Willhite called to the doctors and nurses standing nearby and they quickly wheeled Erin into the back, leaving Gabby and Shay there with everyone else. They were all silent for a long time, just staring at the doors they just took Erin behind. Shay felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. "Thank you." Voight said. "Both of you. I don't know what would've happened if you had been there Shay. Or if you hadn't done what you did Gabby." he put his other hand on Gabby's shoulder. They simply smiled at him and he walked over to Alvin and Antonio.

"Jay is getting a cat scan for any type of head injury, but from the looks of it, he'll be just fine. He's lucky." Antonio said, and all Voight did was nod and then sit down. The rest of the team followed suit and then all just sat there, hoping and praying that Erin would be okay in the end. She was to be. She's Erin Lindsay.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours went by, and the whole waiting room was filled with people. Firehouse 51 left the clean up of the accident to some of the others and they were all there waiting. Casey, Mills, Otis, Herrman, even Mouch. Chief Boden was standing against a wall, looking at a devastated Kelly. He remembered when Erin helped them all with the man Vince Keller sent to rough up Kelly the night of the blackout and then helping to find Katie. Erin had done a lot for Firehouse 51, and he felt like they needed to be there to support her and her team. Even Voight. They hadn't had the greatest relationship, but that really changed when the hospital bombing happened. All the past feeling went away and they were gonna do whatever they needed to protect their city. He sighed and tried to push all bad thoughts from his mind.

* * *

Antonio walked into Jay's hospital room. He was laying there, wide awake, looking up at the ceiling. "Jay." Antonio said when Jay didn't hear him walk in. Jay looked over. "Toni. Is she okay? Have you heard anything? Is Erin okay?" he said quickly, sitting up. Dawson put his hands up, and shook his head. "Calm down, Jay. We haven't heard anything about Erin yet. I'm here to check on you. How are you feeling?"

Jay sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm fine. They're about to release me. Nothing's wrong with my head or anything, just this scratch. All they said was I'm gonna be sore tomorrow." He stood on his feet and walked over to the pile of clothes they sat there for him and got dressed. "She's gonna be okay, Jay." Antonio said after a while. Jay looked at him. "She told me she wanted to go to get pizza for lunch, and I didn't agree with her." Antonio gave him a confused look.

I told her I wanted a burger. I complained and I whined like a child until she said yes. The pizza place was on the other side of town..." he trailed off. Antonio finally realized what was going through Jay's head. "Jay. It's not your fault." Jay shook his head. "No, she told me to go get pizza and I didn't listen. "Jay stop. It's not your fault." "Toni, she told me-"

"FINE! Fine! It's all your fault, Halstead. Is that was you want to hear? It's ALL. YOUR. FAULT." Antonio yelled at him. Jay just stood there, his eyes wide. Finally, he sighed and sat down on the corner of the bed. He put his head in his hands. Dawson walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what to do, Toni. What if she's not okay?" He said, his voice quivering.

Antonio shook his head. "I lost my partner, Jay. I don't wish that on anyone. I especially don't wish that on you. But there's nothing we _can_ do until we figure out her condition." he said, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes, but he pushed them back. "Come on." he said. Jay looked up, his eyes red. "Let's go wait with everyone else. Voight will feel better knowing you're okay."

Jay nodded and grabbed him jacket and walked out of his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Voight stood as he saw Alec walking towards him. The rest of the room full followed suit and Intelligence team stood behind Voight, close enough to feel each others warmth. Kim, Laura, Leslie, Gabby and even Platt stood with tears in their eyes. Firehouse 51 stayed behind and let Kelly walk forward and stand by Voight. They all stared at Alec and waited for him to say something.

Alec sighed. "She's stable, her heart rate is strong, the bleeding had stopped and her face is lowly regaining color..." he trailed off. "She's gonna be okay." Voight let out a breath and turned his heel and embraced his District 21 family. "When you're ready to see her, let me know. We've placed her in a room for your privacy." and he walked behind the desk and let the group take it in.

Kelly let a few tears freely fall down his cheeks as he nervously and happily chucked, rubbing his face and wiping the tears from his face. Leslie and Gabby came up and hugged him and let his tears continue to fall. Chief Boden walked over and set a hand on Kelly's shoulder as he walked towards Voight.

Voight looked up at him. The two men stood there silently for a minute. "I say this for all of Firehouse 51. Detective Lindsay has helped us all. And we're all very happy to here she'll be okay." He stuck out his hand. Voight smiled and shook it strongly. "Thank you, Chief." and he watched Wallas walk back over to the spot where he was originally standing.

Voight walked back over to his team. "I'm gonna go see her." They all nodded, knowing the worry Hank has had ever since it happened. Erin was like his daughter and everyone knew it. He loved her like a daughter, maybe even more than he loved his own blood son. Voight walked over to Alec. "What room?" "107." Alec said and pointed in the direction the room was in.

Voight walked down the hallway and walked up to room 107. He debated knocking, but didn't even know if Erin was awake, so instead he just took a breath and slowly opened the door.

* * *

Erin felt warm. She felt bed sheets covering her lower half. She felt her blood running warm in her body. She felt... horrible. Her whole body ached. Her ribs hurt, her side hurt, her arm hurt. Everything just kinda hurt. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was in the hospital. Her mind wandered to the event leading up to her waking up in a hospital bed.

The accident. The pain. Shay. Jay. Kelly. Then everything was black. And now she's here. She looked down and saw that her ribs, down to her stomach were wrapped up and her right arm was in a sling. Then suddenly she thought of Jay. Was he okay? Where was he? She pushed any bad thought she had aside and let herself relax.

Just then the door opened slowly. In walked in Voight. Erin looked at him and smiled. Hank walked over to her bed. "Hey there, kiddo." he said, sitting on the edge. "Hey Hank." Erin replied squeezing his hand as he took it in his. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his thumb making small circles on her knuckles. Erin shrugged. "I guess I've been better."

Then it went silent. Hank just sat there, holding her hand and Erin let him. There weren't many times when he and her spent a moment like this together. Not since she was a young teenager. She owed him everything. Her job, her career. Her life. "You know, I'm glad you're okay." Hank broke the silence and Erin looked up at him.

"You're my daughter. Whether you like it or not, you are." Erin gave him a small smile. "I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you." Erin felt tears sting her eyes. Hank shook his head and sniffed as he wiped a tear that fell from his eye. He bend down and kissed her forehead. "I'll go get the rest of the unit." and he stood up. Hank Voight was always a man of little words.

He walked towards the door and reached for the handle. "Hank." Erin said, making him stop and turn to face her, his eyes red.

"I love you, dad." she said.

Hank let one more tear fall from his eye before he said, "I love you too, kid." and with that he disappeared through the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Just so everyone is clear, Atwater is not in the unit and Laura hasn't left Antonio. Enjoy!_**

Erin laid there for a little while before the door opened again and the whole unit walked in. The team let the girls go over first. Kim almost ran to Erin's bed and sat down and hugged her lightly but firmly. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Erin smiled lightly. "Good." Kim smiled. Kim may not have known Erin for too long, almost a year now but Erin was always nice and supportive of her. Erin truly believed that Kim was a great cop and could make it up to Intelligence one day.

Laura walked up and leaned forward placing a small kiss on the top of her head. Laura had been in Erin's life since Antonio had, which wasn't too much longer before they started working together. Erin had always been "Voight's daughter". It wasn't until Toni explained a bit of Erin's past to Laura, did she feel her mothers instincts kick in and treated her as a daughter, even though she wasn't much older than her. Plus, she was the main reason her son was alive and safe. Laura could never re-pay Erin for that.

Finally, Sargent Platt slowly made her way over to Erin. The silent in the room was, if possible, even more silent as they waited for Trudy to say something. Platt sat at the same spot Kim was just minutes before and put a hand on Erin's shoulder. "Don't you ever do that to me again, Lindsay. Do you understand me." There were tears in her eyes but her voice was firm. Erin smiled at her, knowing she meant every word with love, but was almost shocked when she wrapped her up in her arms and hugged Erin. Erin could see that everyone who was in her room were just as shocked as she was.

Platt let go and ruffled Erin's hair before she got up. "We'll give you guys some time." Laura said and the girl left. Erin smiled at her unit. They were just like a big dysfunctional family and she loved them. Antonio was the first one to walk over to her, but the rest of the unit followed suit.

Toni bent down and hugged her, giving her a long kiss on the temple before letting go and rubbing her shoulder. "You have us all quite a scare, Linds." He said. "I know. I'm sorry." Adam shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Erin." He walked over and took her hand, giving the back of it a kiss and then giving her forehead a kiss as well. "We all just want you to get better. You hear?" Alvin finished for Adam and patted her leg before giving Erin one of his rare but soft bear hugs.

Then Erin looked over at her partner. Jay was standing there as far away from her as he possible could in her small room, his hands shoved deep in his pocket and his head down. Antonio noticed the two and quietly signaled the rest of the unit outside, practically dragging Voight out of her room. Soon, they were the only two in the room.

"Jay." Erin said. Jay looked up at her, his eyes red. "Erin, I'm sorry." He said after a long pause. Confused at first, Erin wrinkled her eyebrows, but then it finally hit her. "Jay. It wasn't your fault." Jay shook his head quickly, "Thats what everyone keeps telling me, but I don't know if I believe them yet." Erin sighed. "Well you need to. Cause it's the truth." Jay walked over to his partner and sat down on her bed, his hand not touching, but close to her leg. Erin reached out and put her hand over his. "Okay?" He looked at her. She smiled him, letting his know that she was going to be okay. Jay smirked. "I'm glad you're okay." Erin nodded, "What about you? Are you feeling okay? Did you get checked out?" Jay nodded.

"Don't worry about me. You can't get rid of me too easy." Erin laughed. "Ditto." They both laughed and enjoyed the company of one another before Jay finally stood up. "I'm gonna go get some other people out there that wanna see you, alright?" He said. He reached out and pushed some hair behind her ear and let his hand linger on her cheek before he walked towards the door.

"Hey Halstead." She said before he left. He turned to her. "You still owe me a burger." Jay laughed. "Alright." And he opened the door, stealing one last glance before the door shut.


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly looked up from the spot he had been staring at on the floor as he saw feet. "Severide." Voight said. Kelly stood up quickly. "You should go see her." he said, and patted his shoulder before walking away and sitting back down with the rest of his team. Kelly glanced at his crew before he walked quickly to Erin's room. He lingered outside the door for a minute. He hoped he wouldn't see anything too bad. Voight and the rest of the Intelligence Unit seemed to be okay when they came back from seeing her. But he couldn't seem to get the image of her in the car out of his head.

The blood, her not waking up, her in the ambulance. He shook those images out of his head and opened the door slowly. He let out the deep breath he was holding when he saw her, her bed angled to where she was sitting up a little and the color in her face was coming back. He could've cried when she smiled at him as he shut the door. "Erin." he rushed over to her bed and wrapped her in a hug and she squeezed him with the one arm that wasn't in a sling as tight as she could, ignoring the pain that was going through her.

She felt him shaking a bit and she was taken back to the day he showed up at her apartment after Katie went missing and he cried on her shoulder. This felt the same, but he was crying for _her_. He finally let her go and quickly gave her a soft and loving, overdue kiss on her lips. Her hand came up and cupped his cheek. Kelly backed up a little and smiled at her and she smiled back at him. "You can't do that to me. Ever again. You just can't." he said to her, linking her fingers in his. Erin chuckled a little.

"You know, Platt told me the same thing, so I guess I'll take that a clear sign to definitely not do that again." they laughed. Erin finally let her mind go to the question that was there ever since she woke up and her face went serious. "Kelly..." she paused for a minute, trying to find the words she needed to out together the question. Kelly rubbed her hand with his thumb, silently telling her to take her time. "What happened?" is all she could think of to say.

"I remember the accident. I remember Shay. You. Gabby. But then the rest is just black, until I woke up here. I just..." Kelly looked down at their hands, the picture of her in the ambulance coming back into his mind. "I gotta know what happened." Kelly stayed silence for a while, just looking down at their hands. Kelly finally shook his head and looked back up at her. "Not right now, okay?" he kissed the back of her hand. "When you're better, I'll tell you, alright?" he looked seriously, but loving into her eyes. She finally gave in and nodded, rubbing her thumb on his fingers.

"I'm just glad you're okay." he said, leaning forward and giving her another kiss. "Firehouse 51 is here too. They all wanted to make sure you were okay. I don't have to bring them in right away, if you wanna rest." Erin shook her head. "I wanna say thank yo to Shay and Gabby. I definitely owe them a round." she laughed. "Well, what do you owe me?" he winked at her. Erin raised her eyebrow. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see until I'm outta here." she winked back at him. Kelly kissed her hand and cupped her cheek before kissing her forehead. "I'll go get them."

Erin nodded and waited as he left and came back with the crew from 51. "There she is!" Hermman yelled and crew clapped for her. Boden came forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "We're glad you're okay detective." "Yeah, you really have helped all of us so much, we just wanted to come say that we're here." Cruz said, touching her leg as he walked by. "If you need anything, just let any of us know, Lindsay." Casey said, coming up and giving her a small hug. "Thank you guys, all of you. I really appreciate it." One-by-one 51 walked by and shook her hand, rubbed her shoulder or giving her small hugs.

As they all went to leave, Erin caught Shay and Gabby behind the group. "Hey, Gabby? Shay? Could I talk to you guys?" They stopped and nodded. They shut the door after everyone left and came back over to Erin's bed. "Thank you. Both of you. For everything. I don't even know if I would be here right now if you hadn't been there, Leslie." Shay smiled. "Well, I just happened to be around the corner when the accident happened, but it was really Gabby who saved you, especially in the back of the rig." Erin gave Shay a small confused look.

"You scared us, Erin." Shay finished and she leaned down giving Erin a hug. Gabby finally spoke. "You're a tough one. I've seen men with the injuries you had not make it into the ambulance, let alone to the hospital and through surgery. But..." Gabby trailed off. "You're family, Erin. You're Antonio's family, therefore you are my family, and all of 51's. I can't even count how many time you've saved our asses and I guess it was time for us to return the favor." Erin smiled as Gabby hugged her as well.

Erin nodded. "Just... thanks guys. I already told Kelly, I owe you two a round at Molly's." The girl laughed and Erin waved as they left, leaving her along in her hospital room. Alone with her thoughts. _What the hell happened in that ambulance?_


	9. Chapter 9

A few days went by and Erin was up and walking around in her room and around the hospital hallways. Her leg was getting a lot better, but she still walked with a small limp. Today was the day they were releasing her, and she was very eager to get back to work, though she knew Voight would shut it down immediately the second she asked. She was just happy to be getting out of that hospital.

"Here babe." Kelly said, coming into her room and handing her a little suitcase that had some of her clothes from her place. "Thanks." she said and changed, refusing all help from Kelly. "Erin, what are you doing?" He asked as she started talking off her sling. "I kinda need this off in order to get my shirt on, Kelly." She set it on the bed and started to put her arms through the sleeves. "Here."

Erin shook her head, "I got it." Kelly gave her a small worried look as she winced, pulling her shirt over her head and down. He glanced at her wrapped up side. "I'm fine." He almost immediately started putting her arm back in the sling. "The doctors want you to wear this for another few days. So I'm gonna make damn sure you're gonna wear it for those few days." Erin chuckled.

"Kelly, I am fine." She said, touching his arm. Kelly nodded. "I know. I know you are, but Erin, you were involved in a bad accident week ago. According to Gabby, you should be dead right now..." "Gee, thanks for making me feel great, babe." Erin laughed. "Erin..." Kelly said, his voice serious. Erin looked up at him. "You had major surgery. I don't want anything to happen to you. I can't do this again." he said, looking around the hospital room.

Erin was about to say something when the door opened, and Voight's head popped in. "You ready to get out of here, kid?" Erin smiled. "I've been ready." Kelly and Hank chuckled. Kelly grabbed her suitcase for her and Erin checked out of the hospital. "I'll meet at your place. I got an errand to run before I get there." Hank gave her arm a little squeeze and she got into Kelly's car.

Once they pulled up in the parking lot of Erin's apartment building. Erin felt a lot better. She just needed to get out of her apartment. They walked up the stairs and Erin opened up her apartment. "Oh my god." she said, walking past her living room and into her bedroom. "What?" Kelly asked, following her. Erin laid down on her bed. "My bed." Kelly laughed and sat on the edge of it and Erin smiled at the way her bed felt on her back. "I have definitely missed it." she laughed with Kelly.

"You hungry?" he asked her. She nodded and he picked up the phone. "Chinese?" Erin nodded again as she got up off her bed and started to unpack her bag. She grabbed her ruined shirt that she was wearing from the accident and she just stared at it for a minute. Stained with dirt, blood and had a couple holes in it. Kelly ordered their food and walked back into her room, stopped as he saw the shirt in her hand.

Erin looked up at him. "Kelly." he sighed, knowing what question was coming. "I gotta know." He sat down on her bed. Erin sat down next to him, her shirt still in her hand. He ran an hand through his hair before he started. "It was bad, Erin..." he trailed off.

"When I got there, all I saw was the car. Upside down, the side crushed in. When we got the call, Gabby got a phone call from Shay, telling her it was you. I didn't expect what happened to happen. After we got you out of the car, they loaded you into the ambulance and Hank and I got in there with you. I've never seen him like that." he said, thinking back to when Hank was crying the back of the ambulance.

"We were all so scared. You lost a lot of blood from your side. Then your, uhh..." he trailed off, tears coming to his eyes. A tear left his eye and his voice broke as he said, "Your heart stopped." Erin let tears come to her eyes as she realized what had happened to her. _I died? _Erin started to rub Kelly's back, letting him know it was okay to stop. "Dr. Willhite did emergency surgery..." Erin sighed, "oh Alec..."

Kelly wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry." Erin shook her head, wiping her own eye. "No, I'm sorry, Kelly. I shouldn't have made you tell me." Kelly looked up at her. "But you deserved to know. You deserve to know how strong you are, even when you're not trying to be. Did you see how many people came to see you after the accident? People care. You have so much to live for, Erin. You have all those people and so many more who love you. You shouldn't have spent another minute worrying about what happened. You know now. You know that everyone loves you and you're so strong. **_I_** love you, Erin."

He leaned forward and kissed her, lovingly, not caring that she was crying. Erin cupped his face and continued to kiss him. She finally backed away as a sob escaped her lips. "Baby, what's wrong?" Erin shook her head. "No one has ever told me that before." Kelly looked confused. _How could no one ever tell Erin that she was worth it? _


	10. Chapter 10

Erin walked up the steps leading to the front doors of the Police Station. It was the first day without the sling and she was greeted by smiles and soft "Hello"s. She hoped that she could sneak in and past Platt, but no such luck. Platt was staring at her, almost as if she was waiting for Erin to walk in the door. "Lindsay! You take your skinny ass back out that door and go home or I swear I'm gonna kick you ass!" Platt said, pointing towards the door. Erin laughed as she walked up to the desk. "Nice to see you too, Sarg." and she walked past her desk and towards the gate. "Erin!" Platt yelled. "Trudy!" Erin yelled back as she continued to laugh.

Erin didn't wait for Platt to say anything back as she punched in and walked up the steps. She walked slowly into the Intelligence Office and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at her. "Erin?" Jay said, and he got up from his desk. "Hey there, champ!" Antonio said, getting up and walking over to give her a hug. "Hey Toni." she said. The unit greeted her with gentle hugs. "Erin." Hanks rough voice interrupted everyone. Erin looked towards his office and he was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. She walked towards him. "Not that I'm not really happy to see you, what are you doing here?"

Hank wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I couldn't just sit around my apartment anymore. Kelly's at work and I was going crazy." Voight nodded. He knew Erin. She always had to be doing something. Working or driving or anything. She couldn't sit around for too long before she started pacing. "Well, you're just in time for lunch! What do you wanna eat? You pick." Antonio said, clapping her back before he put his jacket on.

"Oh god! I've been craving an_ Au Cheval_ burger for DAYS!" Antonio laughed. "Alright. Let's go!" Everyone started walking towards the door. "Erin..." Jay said, touching her arm lightly. She stopped and turned to look at him. "Listen..." Erin shook her head quickly. "Jay, we're not doing this okay? It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. If anything it was a freak accident." she said. Jay nodded.

He turned his head to glance out the window and he turned back at her. Erin watched his eyes as they unfocused and his head turned slowly towards the window again. "Jay?" She asked. He didn't take his eye off of what he saw. "Jay..." she went to look at what he was. He touched her shoulder lightly. "Listen to me, Erin. Stay here. Don't leave this office. Do you understand me?" and he ran after the others without another words. "Wait. Jay!" Erin yelled after him confused.

She slowly walked over to the window and looked out. _What the hell did he see?_

* * *

Jay caught the unit before they left the building. "Voight! Toni!"he yelled at them before he slowed down. "The car. The car that hit us. It's out front." Hank gave him a confused look. "Wait? Halstead what are you talking about?" Jay took a deep breath and tried not to talk so fast. "The accident." Antonio and Adam glanced at each other. "The car that hit us and drove away..." Hank nodded. "Okay? What about it?" Jay paused a minute before he finally said. "It's outside. I was upstairs with Erin and I saw it. Parked next to the sidewalk. It looked like someone was in it, but I couldn't tell. The windows are tinted."

Alvin could see Hank steaming and he gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Okay. Hold on. How do you know it's the car that hit you? It could just be one that looks like it." Jay shook his head. "Not only does it have dent's in the front bumper that look like it's recently been fixed, but I remember the back window had what looked like a memorial sticker on it was a cross with wings. that car has the same one."

Hank turned to walk out the door when they heard gunshots and then glass breaking from upstairs. Antonio, Adam and Alvin ran out front with they're guns ready and Hank and Jay ran back upstairs. When they finally made it up to the office, Erin was picking herself off the ground and the window that she and Jay had been looking out of had be shot in. Voight nearly ran over to Erin.

"You okay?" he asked and was looking over to try to see any injuries. "I'm fine. Hank. I'm okay." she said, putting he hands on his arm and he lifted up her shirt and looked carefully at the scar on her side that was almost healed. "What happened, Erin?" Jay asked, walking over after looking out the now open window and seeing the car was gone. He walked over and touched her shoulder and she held onto his elbow for a minute.

"I was looking out the window and I saw a car window roll down and I saw a gun. Everything happened so fast that all I could think of to do was hit the ground, then it was raining glass." She said, looking back out the window, seeing Dawson, Ruzek and Olinsky pacing around and asking people if they saw anything. "Are you sure you're okay?" Hank asked, giving her one of his bear hugs. "I'm fine dad." she said into his shoulder.

Jay looked a little surprised. He had always teased her about Voight being her secret dad, and she always got so defensive about how he wasn't. He smiled to himself as he saw them be a family. A father and his daughter. She let go of him. "I'm still hungry though." Hank and Jay laughed. The rest of the unit walked back into the office. "Holy shit. Erin, are you okay?" Adam said, looking from the window and to her. "I'm fine guys."

"Witnesses say the car was a black charger with a license plate starting with "A42". The man couldn't see the rest of it before they drove off again." Antonio said, walking over and giving Erin a hug. "One woman said that she was cautiously watching them as she was waiting for her son who was inside. Said they had been parked there for a couple minutes looking from the front door to the window they shot out and back and forth." Adam stopped and looked at Erin.

"She said that when he saw a woman, which now I'm assuming you." he said, looking back at the window. "Anyways, he saw you looking out the window, he rolled the passenger window down and aimed right at you." Jay shook his head. "That's the car that hit us. They hit us and left us there. I'm starting to think these aren't just accidents."

Hank looked worried and yet angered at the same time. "I'm starting to think someone's trying to kill Erin."


	11. Chapter 11

Jay insisted on riding home with Erin. "I don't want you to drive home by yourself, especially if we don't know what's going on with these guys." Erin nodded and she got into the drivers seat. "I'll follow you guys and bring Jay back to work." Adam said, leaning down to Erin's window. Hank shook his head and put a hand on Adam shoulder. "Actually, Jay..." Jay leaned down to see Voight. "Can you stay with her for a while." "Hank..." Erin said but Voight cut her off. "No, Erin. Just until Kelly get's back from work. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow okay?" Erin looked at him for a minute and finally retreated. "Alright." Hank touched her cheek lightly.

She drove them back to her place in complete silence, without even the radio on. When she pulled into her parking spot, she turned off the car, but didn't make a move to get out. She just sat there looking out the the windshield. "Erin." She took a deep breath and he could hear that it was a shaky one. He reach over slowly and touched her hand.

Without saying a word, Erin turned to him and put her arms around his neck and he could tell she was starting to cry. He was surprised at first, but still he put his arms her. "Hey. Hey, shhh... Erin, it's gonna be okay." Jay said with a soft voice. She let go and looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Everything's going to be okay, alright? I promise." Erin nodded her head. Jay gently touched her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her forehead and wrapped her in his arms once more.

* * *

The next couple of hours found Jay and Erin watching TV silently on the couch in Erin's apartment. They had spent a lot of time talking about things they hoped would take their mind off of what was happening at work, but somehow all their conversations led to them talking about Erin being a target. "I'm just really confused." Erin finally said, after a while of silence. Jay looked sideways at her. He reached over and touched her knee. "I know. I think we all are."

Erin shook her head. "I keep thinking back on something I could've done..." "No way. Erin, look at me." Erin turned to Jay. "Don't start stressing yourself out about something you think you've done. Maybe this is a beef with District 21 in general. Maybe it's someone targeting CPD and CFD again. Or maybe.." He trailed off. Erin raised her eyebrows, telling him to go on. "Maybe it's a beef with Voight." Erin looked at him for a minute, then scoffed. She looked away and chuckled.

"Jay. Don't... why would you eve think anything like that?" Erin said, shrugging his hand off her knee and sitting at the edge of the couch, facing Jay. "I'm just trying to figure this out, Erin." Erin shook his head. "Then figure it out some other way. I know Hank has done some bad things in his life, but so have I, Jay. This could very well be my past catching up with me, not Hanks." Jay put a hand up and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Erin seemed relax a bit and sat back on the couch. Banging on the door broke their silence. Jay could tell Erin tensed up and jumped at the sound. She made to get up, but Jay held out his hand, signaling her to stay put. Jay stood and took his gun out of his holster and walked slowly and quietly to the door. Erin stood from her spot on the couch, but stayed where she was. Jay looked through the peephole and let out the breath he was holding. "Its Severide." he sad, putting his gun away.

Erin quickly made her way over to the door and opened it. "Hey babe." he said, giving her a kiss before walking in side. He stopped at the sight of Jay. "Halstead." he said, his voice sounding a bit confused as he looked down at Erin. "What are you doing here." Jay looked at Erin who was looking anywhere but at him, or Kelly. "I, uh..." Erin looked up at him. 'He came by to check up on me." Kelly looked down at Erin, then back up at Jay who nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, it's been slow today and I came by to see how she was doing." He put on the most fake smile he could muster up.

Kelly gave him a smirk and stuck out his hand for Jay to shake, which he did firmly. "Thanks man. I know she's your partner and you want to look out for her. I appreciate it, especially when I can't." He clapped Jay on the shoulder and walked into the kitchen. "Wanna beer, Halstead?" he asked. Jay shook his head. "No, I should really be getting back to the station. See if Voight or Dawson need any of my help." Kelly nodded, opening his own. "Alright man, I'll see you around, maybe we could all go get a drink sometime?" He said, shaking Jay's hand once more.

"Yeah. Maybe." he said, looked at Erin who gave him a small smile. She was genuinely happy that her partner and her boyfriend got along really well. Jay made to leave, but Erin stopped him. "I'll, uh, walk you out. I'll be right back, babe." She said, kissing his temple before her and Jay departed from her apartment. "Hey, thanks. For not saying anything about today. I appreciate it." she said, making sure she was far enough away that there was no way Kelly could hear them. They walked down the hall of her apartment building.

"No problem." he said, putting his arm protectively around her shoulder. She chuckled. "I will tell him. Soon. But I really just don't want him to worry until we actually figure out what's going on." Jay nodded. "I get it, Erin." She smiled and patted his back as they walked. They made their way to the parking lot, Jay letting go of Erin to open the door. "Thanks." she said as they walked over to her car. She took out her keys and handed them to him. "Don't you dare get a single scratch on this car, Halstead. I mean it." Jay chuckled and took the keys. "Yes mom."

Jay wrapped his arms around Erin is a loving hug. She let her arms wrap around his waist and took in his scent. "Just..." Jay started as his hand came up to her hair. "Promise me, that if you're not gonna tell him yet, to be cautious. Look through the peephole before you open the door, don't answer a number you don't know..." "I got it, Jay." she said. He let go and looked down at her. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he said, kissing her forehead before getting into her car. She waved before she shoved her hand in her pockets and walked back into the building, noting that he didn't leave until she was actually inside.

She walked back up to her apartment and was met by the door being ajar. Her heart started to beat faster as she slowly walked over and pushed it open. She peeked inside and saw that Kelly was nowhere to be found. She stayed silent as she reached over to her holster hanging on the coat rack and grabbed her gun. She raised it in front of her and walked slowly throughout the apartment. When she finally concluded that no one was in the house, she lowered it and went to put it back in her holster.

As she approached the door, it suddenly swung open and she raised it up quickly. "Whoa! Erin! It's just me!" Kelly said, lifting up his hands. Erin let out a breath and put her gun away. "Where the hell did you go?" she asked, a little ticked. "Your neighbor came by and asked if you or me could help her move back her fridge so she could put a new copper line in." Erin sighed. "Right, her's broke the other day." she said, remembering her neighbor coming by and asking if she had an extra copper line. "What was with the gun?" Kelly asked, noting her cautiousness and wrapping her in a hug.

"Nothing. I, uh... just came back up and the door was open and you weren't around. You know, you really shouldn't do things like that when your girlfriend is a cop." she said, chuckling a little. Kelly laughed. "I know. I'm sorry." She smiled and looked up at him. He kissed her softly and then led her to the couch, where she laid her head on his lap as he flipped through the channels._ I'll tell him. In time._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Just a real quick thank you to everyone who has read this story and commented and favorited. You guys are awesome and I really do hope you like it. So I know this chapter is super short but I feel like it's one of those 'all that could has been said' type deals and I wanted to wait to get into what I have next for the next chapter and keep this chapter to Erin and her thoughts. Enjoy! :) - Katie**_

* * *

Erin woke with a start. She felt herself sweating and she looked at Kelly in bed next to her. Her startled awakening hadn't woken him, not even a little. She slowly took the covers off of her legs and swing them over, her bare feet touching the cold hardwood floor. She sat at the edge of her bed and she rested her elbows on her knees, rubbing her face with her hands. She couldn't remember the dream too much, thankfully, but she knew it had to do with today's events at District 21. She turned her head sideways to look at the clock.

3:26am.

She sighed and got out of bed to wash her face with some warm water. She quietly walked into the kitchen, turning on a small lamp to light up the place a bit, but not enough to shine into the bedroom. She got a glass of water and an aspirin before turning and looking out the window. Her mind wandered and she let her legs take her outside to the small balcony.

She stayed there, letting the cold air dance on her skin. "Something wrong?" she heard behind and almost jumped. She looked and saw Kelly standing in the doorway of the balcony. "Uhh. No. No, I just couldn't sleep." She said, turning around touching his chest as he walked over to her, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead. He embraced her and she felt warm in his arms. "You aren't having nightmares again, are you?" Kelly finally asked after a moment of silence. Erin shook her head.

"No. Just for some reason I couldn't get comfortable." she lied. Sure she wasn't having nightmares about the accident anymore, but this was the first night she had had a nightmare about people trying to kill her. She didn't get it. She was a detective. She dealt with this kinda stuff daily. She's had people shoot at her, she'd been shot before, cut, roughed up by men in fights, and even some women who could pass as men. Yet still the thought of someone hunting her down like a common deer, wanting to see her dead without her knowing a reason.

Finally, Kelly let her go. "Come on. Let's go back inside, you're freezing." Erin nodded. She hadn't even noticed how cold she was, so when she got back in ed, she snuggled up to Kelly, her head resting on his chest. His arm draped protectively around her, and that was enough to get her to fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm really glad you like this story and follow along with it. This is my first fanfic that I've ever published. I've been writing for a long time, but was too scared to publish them as fear people wouldn't like them. But I'm glad to know you all do. I appreciate it all. Thank you. Chapter 13! Here we go! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Erin woke up many hours later in an empty bed. She frowned and look at the clock. _9 o clock. Kelly's already at work._ She thought to herself and slowly got up and out of bed. She lagged around, drinking coffee and scanning the newspaper before she eventually got dressed. As she was slipping on her boots there was a knock at the door. She slowly reached over and grabbed her phone, checking to see if she missed any messages from anyone at the station.

Seeing no messages from anyone letting her know they were coming over, she got up and reached for her gun, which she shoved between her belt behind her back. She peeked through the peephole and sighed. She opened the door. "Hey Nadia." she was greeted by a large hug by the teenager. "How are you feeling?" Nadia asked her. Erin chuckled at the fact that an 18 year old was worried about her. Erin simply nodded. "A lot better."

Nadia smiled. "Good. So, I actually came by to talk about my job." Erin nodded. Nadia had been working at the front desk of a local hotel for a couple weeks. Erin's buddy was the manager and he agreed to give her the job for a while as well as a room to stay in until she could find something else, something long term. "I uh... I quit." Erin looked suprised. "You quit?" Nadia nodded. "Did you find something else?"

Nadia couldn't hide her smile, even though she tried very hard. Erin was still really confused. "What?" Nadia broke and a huge smile came across her face. "I have been talking with Voight and he gave me a job answering phones in the Intelligence Unit!." Erin's jaw dropped. "What?" she said again, but wrapped Nadia in another hug. "Nadia, I am so proud of you! How did you keep this from me? I talk to both of you everyday."

"Well you haven't been at the district too much since the accident and I know how much you worry about me when you can't see me and I mentioned wanting to get something closer to you and Voight just kinda insisted." Erin shook her head smiling. "That man..." Nadia laughed. "But here's what I really came here for." she said. Erin listened. "I was talking to you friend who got me the hotel job, Jake about you and one of the maintenance men said that he knew you and hadn't seen you for a long time. His name is Mike."

Erin tried to think? "Mike?" she asked herself, not ever remembering knowing a guy named Mike. "He's kinda tall, dirty blonde, blue eyes. Last night is Cook or something like that?" Then is all clicked in Erin's head. "Mikey? Mikey McCoy?" Nadia nodded. "McCoy, yeah! He said he'd heard you were working for CPD and said he wanted to come over and say hello to you. I start my job today so I told him you'd be there." Erin nodded.

Nadia shoved her hands in her pocket. "I also need a ride. I hate the bus." Erin laughed. "Sure. I need to go down there and discuss somethings with the team anyways." She grabbed her jacket and keys. "You're back working?" Nadia asked, concerned. "Not really. Something jumped off and they just need an extra pair of hands at the office. Nothing to dangerous or strenuous." Erin lied, and locked the door. They walked out to the parking lot and got into Erin's car.

As they drove to the station, Erin's phone rang. It was Hank. "Can you answer that?" Erin asked, Nadia who nodded. "Hello?" "Erin?" Voight asked, confused at the voice that answered. "No, it's Nadia. Erin's driving." "Alright, great. You ready for your first day kid?" Voight asked Nadia sweetly. Nadia chuckled a little "Yeah. I'm excited and nervous. I don't wanna do anything wrong that'll mess you up." Voight laughed. "You won't. You're smart."

"Anyways, I'll just tell Erin what I need to when you get here." He said. "Okay. See you in a bit." and she hung up. "He said that he'll tell you what he needs when we get there." Erin nodded. "Good, cause we're here." she said, pulling into the back and parking. The pair got out of the car and walked in through the back, passing the interrogation room where Dawson and Ruzek were talking with a young man, before walking into the office.

"Who do the guys have in there?" Erin asked as Voight as they walked up. Voight slightly shook his head and patted Nadia's shoulder. "You ready?" Nadia nodded and they walked her over to the last empy desk in the office and explained what she needs to do. Erin smiled as Nadia sat in her chair and made herself at home. Voight then touched her arm lightly and motioned for them to go in his office.

Erin followed him in there and he shut the door. "How are you feeling?" Erin sighed. "I've been on edge all morning. Especially leaving the house and since I had Nadia with me. Have you got anything? I hate feeling like this." She said, sitting in the chair in front of his desk. Voight nodded. "I know, kid. but we do have something." he said, handing her a file folder.

"Luke Para. He was in the interrogation room." Erin said, looking over his file. "Yeah. The black charger is his." Erin's head shot up. "He claims it used to be a green color and that someone stole it a couple months ago. We're tracking down the lady that saw the person yesterday and seeing if she'll confirm if it's him or not." Erin nodded, setting down his file with a sigh. Voight simply nodded. "I know, kid."

He walked around his desk and crouched in front of her. She looked at him. "I don't wanna get my hopes up, but I really just want this to be over." she said, looking at her hands that were in her lap. Hank touched her shoulder. "Me too. I hate even the idea of you in danger." he wrapped her in a hug. "I love ya, kid. I'll do everything in my power to protect you. Know that."

Erin nodded in his shoulder. "I know, dad."


	14. Chapter 14

"Angie Williams. The woman who witnessed the shooting, is on her way in with Dawson. He wants to meet with you in the break room we can talk to her." Ruzek said, walking into the office, noticing Erin. "Hey there." he said, hugging her softly. "How are you?" "Fine. I kinda just want this to be over with." Adam nodded. "I get it. Come on." he said, holding the door open. She nodded and 'thank you' to him.

* * *

"So. Let's just get right into it. What did you see?" Antonio asked, holding his notepad, ready to write. Erin walked into the break room, smiling slightly at Angie sitting in the chair and stood leaning against the counter. She stood there with her arms crossed, listening to what she had to say.

"Well, I was waiting for my son, who was in there getting a tour from one of the police officers he met at a presentation at his school. I saw the black charger pull up and park in front of the building. I noticed it because it sped in as if someone was in a hurry, but no one got out of the car. There was only one person, in the drivers seat. HE was doing something with a bag in the passengers seat. He kept looking up at the window, the front door and around. Looking for something or someone. He was there for a long time, just looking around. He would occasionally look down at his phone." she trailed off and looked over at Erin.

Erin just looked at her, watching her speak, not saying a word. Angie slightly smiled at Erin, then continued. "Then he saw you. Looking out the window. He quickly grabbed what he was messing with in the passengers seat. I saw it was a gun, some kind of long gun. But I was too scared to even realize what was happening until the fire went off. Everyone started running around and screaming." She looked around, and Antonio was writing down what she was saying on his pad.

Voight was standing in the doorway, listening closely, but Erin had looked down at her feet. "I looked up and the window was gone and so was she." Erin looked up slightly. "And then they skidded away. Then you showed up with others." She looked around once more. "That's all I saw before you started to ask me things." she started fidgeting with her hands and looked down. Erin watched her intently. Her head cocked to the side as she saw Angie look at her from the corner of her eye.

"Can I go?" she asked, and made to get up. Erin walked forward and grabbed the back of her seat, preventing her from moving it back any further. "No." Erin said harshly. Angie looked up kind of scared at her. Antonio looked up at Erin confused, "Lindsay." he said, but Erin chose not to listen. She instead, slammed down the file Voight had given her in front of the woman. She opened it.

"Do you know Luke Para?" She asked. Angie started to play with her hands. "Ummm, no." Erin looked up Antonio, who also caught the way the woman was looking at the picture. "Angie." Erin said, sitting down next to the woman. She put on a smirk that sent chills up Angie's spine. "If you know this man, and we figure out he was the one who tried to put a bullet in me. You'll be arrested for aiding and abetting." Angie's eyes went wide at the word 'arrested'.

"Maybe you don't know Luke, maybe you do. Maybe he didn't do this, but he's in our interrogation room right know with one of the most hard-ass detectives I've ever had the pleasure of partnering with. He will tell us everything he knows. But right now..." Erin stopped and scooted closer to Angie. "Erin." Voight said this time, taking a single step towards her. "I'm more interested in what _you_ have to hide." Angie looked down at the table.

After a minute of absolute silence, Erin began to get irritated. She slammed her hands down hard on the table, making everyone jump and she stood, making her chair fall backwards, making a loud noise. Right as Voight was about to grab Erin and take her out of the room, Angie yelled, "He's my nephew!" Erin turned to look at her. Hank touched, her arm.

"Why didn't you just tell us that?" Antonio asked her. Angie had tears in her eyes. She looked up at Erin, then at Antonio once more. "Cause he's the one that shot through the window." Before she was even finished, Erin wrenched her arm out of Hank's grip and made her way towards the interrogation room. She walked into the hall and saw Luke sitting in the seat with Jay in front of him. She quickened her pace upon seeing him and burst through the door.

"Erin?" Jay asked, wondering why she was there at first. Erin didn't look at Jay or Adam. She picked up her pace and pounced on Luke. "Lindsay!" Adam yelled, getting out of his seat and grabbing her around the waist. Jay got up as well, grabbing for Luke, and pulling him away from Erin's flying fists. Adam got Erin off of Luke and pulled her out of the room. "Lindsay! What the hell?" Before she could even say anything Voight walked up. "Put him in the cage." he said simply, and walked away.

Erin stared at the glass looking into the interrogation room. Jay sat Luke back in the chair and walked out. Luke's nose was bleeding and his eye was already bruised. "Are you okay?" he asked, touching her shirt and pulling it up, looking at the scar like Voight had the day before. Erin didn't say anything, but look at him. Her eyes almost looked like she was ashamed of what she did, but Jay knew she had a temper. But he'd never seen her like this.

"Care to explain?" Erin shook her head and walked away. Jay and Adam just looked at each other confused. Antonio walked up to them slowly. "What the hell happened to him?" he asked, watching Luke try to stop the blood flowing out of his nose. "Erin went crazy on him." Adam said. Antonio nodded. "I get why." Jay and Adam gave him a confused look. "He's the one who shot at her yesterday." They all exchanged looks. "Well. Voight said to put him in the cage." Adam said, his expression turning to hatred as he looked through the window. "Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks so much for the reviews guys. I really take your comments to heart and I appreciate the kind words. This chapter is a little bit of sappy/fluff Lindseride stuff, so I hope you guys like that. I feel like in actual show life, Erin's always got her past in the back of her mind, so I decided to kind of let that idea in my head come into play here. Thanks again. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Erin didn't say anything to anyone as she tried storming out of the station. "Lindsay!" she heard a voice behind her, but she ignored it and shoved through the front door. She nearly punched through the glass on the second door and made her way down the steps. "Erin!" the voice said again, this time a hand wrapped around her arm, spinning her around to face them. She quickly wrenched her arm from their grip, flashbacks of her past entering her mind, but she pushed them away quickly. Platt was standing there. "Listen, Lindsay. I've seen first hand people trying to get revenge for what has happened to them or has happened to a loved one. It doesn't end good when they're on their own."

She handed Erin a piece of paper with an address on it. "If you need anything or any help with something, you know where to find me." Platt said, before patting her arm lightly and making her way back in the station. Erin stood there for a minute, looking at the door she disappeared through. Did Sergeant Platt, the crabbiest of all crbs just give her her address? And then volunteered to help with anything on this case?

Shocked and slightly scared, Erin shoved the paper in her pocket and got in her car, driving to the only place she had in her mind. Firehouse 51. She needed to tell Kelly. She needed to tell him why she hasn't been sleeping and why she is so on edge about everything. He deserved answers. He deserved the truth. As she calmed herself down, she made her way to the firehouse, parking next to the sidewalk on the back. She got out and nervously shoved her hands in her jacket pockets.

She walked up slowly to the fire engine, looking around. She saw a couple people sitting around, playing cards. _Must be slow. _She made her way inside and ran into Chief Boden. "Detective Lindsay. What a pleasure. How are you?" he asked, shaking her hand and patting her shoulder. Erin smiled. "A lot better, Chief. Thank you." He smiled at her response. "What do you need?" "I was actually just looking for Kelly." Boden nodded. "He should be by his bunk, if not he'll be around here somewhere. Just go down the hall and check." she nodded her 'thank you' and walked down the hall.

Erin walked up slowly to Kelly's bed and leaned against the door frame. He was sitting at his desk, very involved in a book. _Her_ book. "You know, it's not nice to take things that aren't yours." her voice startled Kelly, how jumped slightly and looked up. He laughed, and put his bookmark between the pages he had opened. Her got up from his chair. "Well, the front cover of it looked interesting." he put his arms around her waist, giving her a light kiss.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. The question brought everything back into her head. She couldn't figure out how to put the words together, so instead she just said, "I was bored at my apartment by myself." He smiled at her, but then it disappeared noticing the look on her face. "Is there something wrong, babe?" She shook her head quickly. "No. Just... be safe, alright? I gotta go." she kissed his cheek and went to leave, but Kelly tightened his grip around her waist. "Hey. Erin? What's going on?" he said, worry spreading over his face.

She looked up at him and sighed. "I'll uh... I'll just tell you when you get home." but Kelly still didn't let go. "Hey. I'm here. I'll always be here, baby. Talk to me. Something's bothering you." his voice was soft and sweet. She looked into his eyes for a minute before she let her gaze fall and she shook her head. Tears threatened to leave her eyes, but she tried her hardest to push them back. All the anger and fear she had felt all day stated to come back at once. She couldn't keep it in anymore, but she tried. God, did she try.

Erin looked back up at Kelly who was waiting patiently for her. Her hand came up and touched his face. She gave him a small kiss. "I'll see you at home." she reached around, taking one of his hands in hers and unwrapping his arms from around her and turning around to leave. He let his hand linger in hers before she was too far away from his reach and their hands separated.

Erin made her way out of the firehouse, waving to a couple people before she entered her car and started it up, leaving the property. She let the tears leave her eyes as she silently drove to her apartment. She quickly made her way inside and shut the door, locking it quickly. She turned and looked at her empty apartment. She couldn't keep it in anymore. She was known to keep her feelings hidden and just letting things go easily. Not taking life too seriously, so she didn't get hurt or let down.

But now, all her feelings were coming back. She almost died. There was a hit out on her. Her unit all felt sorry for her, so did Nadia. And through all of that, she couldn't even tell her boyfriend the truth about her life now or her life then, before she became a police officer. She let out a shaky breath that soon opened the flood gates. She felt herself lean back against the door and slide down as she cried. Soon she was sobbing into her knees, alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Soon, Erin stopped crying and lifted her head off her knees. As she tried to calm herself down, she heard a light knock at the door. "Erin?" Kelly's voice came from behind the door. She rubbed her face and got to her feet. She took a deep breath as she turned to the door, and opened it. Kelly looked right into Erin's eyes, and didn't say a word before wrapping his arms tightly and protectively around her. "What's going on, Erin?" he asked after a couple minutes.

Erin calmed herself down and looked up at him. She wiped under her eyes and let him go, taking his hand. "Come here." she said, leading him to the couch. They sat down and Erin took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Kelly waited for her to talk, rubbing her leg lightly. "I haven't been one hundred percent honest with you, Kelly." she said, after a while of silence. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"The nightmare." she started. "Last night's. It wasn't about the accident." she looked at Kelly waiting for a reaction. When none came, she continued. "Yesterday, I went to the station, just to see what they were up to. I couldn't just sit here in my apartment all by myself. I've been doing that too much lately." Kelly looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Erin looked down at the floor as she thought about that answer. "Uhhh." she said. Kelly squeezed her knee slightly. "Erin." She looked back up at him. "The accident... It wasn't an... accident." Kelly gave her a confused look. "What?" Erin took another deep breath. "Someone hit us on purpose. It was intentional and it was meant to kill me." He looked taken aback. "How do you know that?" "Well, the bullet that went right over my head yesterday at the station kinda confirmed it." she said. "WHAT?!" he said, louder this time.

"I was upstairs with Halstead and he took off in a hurry without telling me anything. I thought he was running out front so I walked over to the window to check and I heard a gunshot and the window shattered." she stuttered out seeing the look on his face. "I'm fine, Kelly. It missed and..." His hands came up an cupped her face. "Are you alright? Is that why you couldn't sleep last night?" Erin nodded and took his hands in hers.

"Kelly, I'm fine. Just kinda... rattled." Kelly nodded and kissed her sweetly before looking down at their hands. "What happened here?" he asked, looking at her bruised knuckles. "Uhh, nothing really." she looked back up at him. She could tell he wanted to question her further, but decided against it. "So what now? Are you staying here? Are you gonna have protection, because I can stay home with you..." he started. Erin shook her head. "You know I can't ask you to do that. You're exactly like me. You can't sit in an apartment all day doing nothing either."

He looked at her, giving her a sad smile. "Just go to work. That I know that you're actually doing something you love. And not feeling my pain." she chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed her temple. "So..." he said, not wanting to repeat his last question, though still wanting an answer. Erin shrugged. "I don't know. I can't go back to work yet, but they're working on this case and I'm just kinda helping." Kelly shook his head. "No way, Erin. You can't go back there until you're checked out by a doctor."

"Well, considering there's still someone out there who wants me dead for unknown reasons, I really think I'm better off surrounded by my unit and not sitting in here alone doing nothing but wondering when they're gonna figure out where I live and bust through my door..." She was talking quickly and Kelly knew she was working herself up a bit. "Hey, shhh. No more thinking about that okay?" she felt tears come to her eye again. "I love you, Erin. And I'll be damned if I EVER let anything happen to you. I may not be able to fire a gun well, but can sure as hell fight. And you better believe I'll fight for my lady any day." Erin chuckled, wiping her eyes.

"How about some dinner? I can cook too, you know?" he laughed, kissing her check and got up, going into the kitchen. Erin leaned back on her couch and put her feet on her coffee table. She kept thinking about what she would do when she got to work tomorrow and her mind kept going back to the possibility of the man finding where she lived. She couldn't even concentrate on Kelly talking about his day at work.

* * *

The couple woke up the next day and Erin slowly got ready, "I'll drop you off, okay?" Kelly asked Erin, coming into the bedroom after taking a shower wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. She nodded smiling at him. "Remember when I told you that you should go to work today?" he turned his head confused. He walked over to where she was sitting on the bed and reached over to grab his shirt. She took it from his hand and tossed it aside. "Maybe you shouldn't." she put her hand on his bare stomach running her fingers over his abs.

He smiled at her and leaned down kissing her. He leaned further making her fall backwards onto the bed. She giggled into his lips as he put his hands beside her head. Her hand came up and touched his freshly saved face. His phone started to ring, interrupting them. Erin sat up as he broke apart their kiss to grab his phone off of the bathroom counter.

She bent over and grabbed her boots off of the ground and slipped them on, buckling them as Kelly came back in. "Who was that?" she asked, looking sideways at him as she slipped the last strap in the buckle. "No one important." he said, locking his phone and setting it on the bedside table as he grabbed his pants off her bed. She gave him a look but lost all train of thought as she watched his towel drop and him slip on his boxers and jeans. "How come all the girls I wake up to give me that same look when I drop my towel?" her jaw dropped. "Kidding!" he said, walking over and kissing her. She scrunched her nose and threw his shirt at him. "Nasty."

"Thank you." he laughed and slipped it on. He looked at her as she walked over to get her phone and walk into the living room. He smiled and grabbed his boots. He knew that the conversation they had last night was still on her mind, but he loved to see her smile, have fun and be a little sexy anyways. He had never seen Erin so vulnerable. He was glad she opened up to him and she told him the truth. He would never have the courage to do that. He was used to keeping things to himself.

He grabbed his watch and walked into the living room and watched her as she sat on her kitchen counter, her legs dangling underneath her. She was typing away on her phone. "You ready?" he asked walking passed the kitchen to grab both of their jackets. "Yeah." she said, hoping off the counter and walked to him, turning her back to slip her arms in her sleeves as he held her jacket up for her. "Antonio." she said, holding up her phone slightly.

"Do they have any leads?" he asked, putting his out jacket on. "They got Luke talking yesterday after I broke his nose and took off. He said he'd fill me in when I got there." Kelly smiled and held the door open. "So that was the reason for these." he said, holding up her hand and kissing her knuckles. "Yeah." she said, embarrassed. He chuckled as he locked the door and held her hand as they walked out to his car.

"You know, you're technically on medical leave right now so you could get in trouble for that?" he said, driving towards District 21. She put her hand to her forehead. He reached over, setting his hand on her knee. She looked over at him and smiled, covering his hand with hers. "No breaking noses today, okay?"  
She laughed. "Alright." They pulled up in front of the station.

"Be careful today." she said to him, touching his cheek and kissing him. "Always. You too." he said, patting her knee. "Keep me updated okay?" he said as she stepped out of his car." she nodded at him. "Love you, babe." She smiled. "I love you, too." she shut the door and waved as he drove off. She took a deep breath and walked into the station, ready for the day.


	17. Chapter 17

"According to Para, he was instructed to shot at first sight of you at the District. But apparently he doesn't know anything about the accident. Said he didn't do it and he doesn't know who did." Antonio said, closing his notepad. Erin stood, her arms crossing in front of the two-way window, looking as Luke sat there fidgety. She flinched at the sight of his bruised and taped up nose. She looked down slightly at the bruises on her knuckles as she thumped them along on her arm. "Well, whoever instructed him to shoot me has to know something." she said, uncrossing her arms and making to walk into the interrogation room. Antonio grabbed her arm. "I don't think that's such a great idea." he said. Erin looked at him. "Why, you think I'm gonna break something other than his nose?" Ruzek snickered in the corner. Antonio gave him a look. "Don't worry, I wont." she said, making to move his hand. Toni's grip tightened slightly. "No, because you're not even supposed to be here, Erin. You're not medically cleared for work yet."

Erin rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away and walked into the interrogation room ignoring Antonio's whispering words, trying to get her to stop and the look on Para's face. She laughed slightly on the inside at his terrified face, but stayed serious on the outside. She shut the door and sat in front of her, interlinking her finger and laying them on the table in front of her. She took a deep breath. "I know there's more to the story you told my partner, so I will only ask you one time to tell me everything else you know." she said. He blankly stared at her.

She unlinked her fingers and relaxed in her seat, hoping that would make him relax as well. He looked from her to the window behind her. "They're back there. They won't let what happened last time happen again." she said. He seemed to relax slightly, but began to fidget his hands under the table, that not going unnoticed by Erin or Antonio and Adam. "Name." Erin said, her voice serious. He still didn't say anything, this time looking everywhere around the room but at her, as if she was invisible. Her patience began to fade and she snapped slightly at him, "Now!"

He put his hands up and looked at her, "What's in it for me?" Erin looked at him for a minute before a slightly frightening chuckle came from her lips. Adam and Antonio exchanged looks. "You think I'm gonna make a deal with you after you tried to kill me? You're gonna be going away for a long long time for the attempted murder of a Chicago police officer. So you telling me that name I need determines how your jail experience will be!" she stood from her seat quickly, leaning across the table, her hands planted firmly on the top of the cold metal.

He jumped slightly and put his hands back up. "Okay!" she took her hands off the table and crossed them in front of her, still standing in the same spot, staring down at him. "I was instructed to do it. I didn't want to." "Save the sob story for an officer that cares, Para and give me a name." Erin said, her voice sounding annoyed. He sighed and looked down at his hands.

"I got a call a couple days before. He gave me instructions. Gave me the locations where I could find you and where to aim. Said he didn't want the shot to kill, only inflicted pain. So that's what I did. Or at least tried to do. He never gave me a real name only a nickname. Said everyone called him 'The Coy'. Every time I mentioned not knowing his name, he kept saying, "I told you, they call me 'The Coy'." he finished talking and looked up at her.

Erin stared down at him, more confused than she was before. Right then her phone went off. She looked down at it. Unknown number. She gave Luke a quick nod before opening the door and pushing past the guys without a word to answer her cell phone. "Hello?" she answered trying her hardest to not let the fear break through her voice. "Erin! It's Mikey!" the very familiar voice said on the other side, causing Erin to sigh in relief.

"Mikey. Hey, what's going on? How'd you get my number?" she asked, him wiping her forehead which felt like it was covered in sweat. "I got it from your friend Nadia. I'm doing good and according to her, so are you." his voice was cheery. Maybe too cheery for her. "Yeah, yeah. I'm doing good." she lied, not wanting to bring her problems into her friends lives. "Yeah, well I just wanted to call and say hey. Maybe we could get together sometime soon for, like lunch or dinner or something." she thought about the last time she saw him. He was distraught over family issues that he never ever really told her about. He just showed up at her old job in such a state then he moved. "It has been a long time." she said. "We'll have to talk about it soon. I'm busy now with a case, but once that's blown over I'll let you know." she said, seeing Antonio walking towards her.

"Alright. I'll let you get back to that case of yours. Stay safe, Erin." he said and she hung up. She looked up at Antonio, nodding for him to tell her what was on his paper. "Ruzek looked up 'The Coy'. Dudes and total banger. He was the mastermind of a huge drug type cartel. They packed up the drugs at his house and he had guys to go sell it. Heroine, cocaine, ex and kush. His team all got pinched off a lead from a police C.I. and when the team got pinched, it's like he disappeared out of thin air." He handed her a copy of the paper he had.

"He turned up a couple years later, illegally shipping guns into the city and selling them along with more of his specialty. Drugs. The guns he sold killed a total of 28 people, 2 of them cops. They finally caught up with him, again nabbing his team but he took off and hasn't been seen since." "And now he's got a grudge on me for unknown reasons and if we can't even find him, he could hurt someone and just disappear like normal." Erin said, rubbing her head. Antonio touched her shoulder, silently asking if she was okay. He knew when she said he could hurt 'someone' she was referring to herself. She nodded silently at him before sighing.

They walked back into the Intelligence office and no more than sat a their desks when Jay jogged in. "Hey." he said getting their attention. They looked up at him. "Angie Williams? Para's aunt?" he said, they both nodded at him. "They just found her body." Erin and Antonio exchanged shocked looks.


End file.
